52 Vol 1 52
* Beautia Sivana * Black Adam * Blue Beetle (Dan Garrett) (Earth-4 variant) * Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) (in flashback and Earth-4 variant) * Bruno Manheim * Captain Atom (Earth-4 variant) * Daemonites * Doctor Sivana, Jr. * Elongated Man (as a spirit) * Flash (Jay Garrick) * Georgia Sivana * Hawkman (Earth-22 variant) * Judo Master (Earth-4 variant) * Kid Flash (Iris West) (Earth-22 variant) * Magnificus Sivana * Mister Atom (Earth-5 variant) * Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) * Nightshade (Earth-4 variant) * Norman McCay * Question (Vic Sage) (Earth-4 variant) * Red Robin (Earth-22 variant) * Sarge Steel * Sobek (as a pair of boots) * Sue Dibny (as a spirit) * Superman (Kal-El/Clark Kent) * Venus Sivana * Wonder Woman (Diana) (also as Diana Prince) * Crime Society :*Johnny Quick :*Owlman :*Power Ring :*Super-Woman :*Ultraman * Freedom Fighters (Earth-10 variants) :*Black Condor :*Doll Girl :*Doll Man :*Human Bomb :*Phantom Lady :*Ray :*Uncle Sam * Gen 13 :*Burnout :*Caitlin Fairchild :*Grunge :*Rainmaker * Justice League of America (Earth-17 variants) :*Batman :*Flash :*Green Lantern :*Martian Manhunter :*Wonder Woman * Justice Society of America (Earth-2 variant) :*Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) :*Flash (Jay Garrick) :*Green Lantern (Alan Scott) :*Huntress (Helena Wayne) :*Jade (Jennie-Lynn Hayden) :*Obsidian :*Power Girl :*Robin :*Superman :*Wonder Woman (Earth-Two) * Marvel Family (Earth-5 variants) :*Captain Marvel :*Captain Marvel, Jr. :*Dudley Marvel :*Mary Marvel :*Mister Talky Tawny * WildC.A.T.S :*Grifter :*Maul :*Mister Majestic :*Zealot Locations: * Phantom Zone * Multiverse :*Earth-2 ::*Gotham City ::*Gotham Broadcasting Center :*Earth-3 :*Earth-4 :*Earth-5 :*Earth-10 :*Earth-17 ::*Metropolis briefly ::*Daily Planet briefly :*Earth-22 :*Earth-50 :*New Earth ::*Alabama :::*Sheffield ::*California :::*Fawcett City :::*Sivana Mansion ::*Gotham City ::*Haven ::*Kahndaq ::*Metropolis :::*Steelworks ::*Swiss Alps :::*Checkmate Headquarters ::*Washington, D.C. Items: * Amulet of Isis * Bat-Signal * Blue Beetle's Bug * Responsometer * Suspendium Vehicles: * Time Sphere | Cast1 = Batman (Bruce Wayne) | Cast2 = Batwoman (Kate Kane) | Cast3 = Beautia Sivana | Cast4 = Black Adam | Cast5 = Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) | Cast6 = Booster Gold (Michael Carter) | Cast7 = Burnout | Cast8 = Caitlin Fairchild | Cast9 = Crime Society (Earth-3) | Cast10 = Daemonites | Cast11 = Doctor Sivana | Cast12 = Doctor Sivana, Jr | Cast13 = Elongated Man | Cast14 = Flash (Jay Garrick) | Cast15 = Gen 13 | Cast16 = Georgia Sivana | Cast17 = Grifter | Cast18 = Grunge | Cast19 = Huntress (Helena Wayne) | Cast20 = Johnny Quick (Earth-3) | Cast21 = Kid Flash (Iris West) | Cast22 = Maul | Cast23 = Mister Majestic | Cast24 = Mister Mind | Cast25 = Mister Terrific (Michael Holt) | Cast26 = Norman McCay | Cast27 = Owlman II (Earth-3) | Cast28 = Power Ring (Earth-3) | Cast29 = Rainmaker | Cast30 = Red Robin | Cast31 = Red Tornado (John Smith) | Cast32 = Question (Renée Montoya) | Cast33 = Rip Hunter | Cast34 = Robin (Earth-Two) | Cast35 = Sarge Steel | Cast36 = Skeets | Cast37 = Steel (John Henry Irons) | Cast38 = Steel (Natasha Irons) | Cast39 = Sue Dibny | Cast40 = Superman (New Earth) | Cast41 = Supernova (Daniel Carter) | Cast42 = Super-Woman (Earth-3) | Cast43 = Ultraman (Earth-3) | Cast44 = Venus Sivana | Cast45 = WildCATs | Cast46 = Will Magnus | Cast47 = Wonder Woman (Diana) | Cast48 = Zealot | Cast49 = Magnificus Sivana | Location1 = Alabama | Location2 = California | Location3 = Checkmate Headquarters | Location4 = Daily Planet | Location5 = Fawcett City | Location6 = Gotham City | Location7 = Haven | Location8 = Kahndaq | Location9 = Metropolis | Location10 = Phantom Zone | Location11 = Sivana Mansion | Location12 = Steelworks | Location13 = Washington, D.C. | Location14 = Earth-3 | Location15 = Earth-10 | Location16 = Earth-2 | Location17 = Earth-22 | Location18 = Earth-50 | Item1 = Amulet of Isis | Item2 = Bat-Signal | Item3 = Blue Beetle's Bug | Item4 = Suspendium | Item5 = Responsometer | Item6 = | Vehicle1 = Time Sphere | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * Final issue of the series. This issue shipped on May 2nd, 2007 (July by indicia). * Although Skeets' metal frame is destroyed in this issue, his hard drive is downloaded into a Responsometer. A Responsometer is a miniature implant that provides the Metal Men with their personality and memories. | Trivia = * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "The year without Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman is over..." * This issue features a wrap-around cover. * Special thanks is credited to editor Stephen Wacker. * The cover to this issue is a re-imagining of the cover to issue #1. * Sobek makes a cameo appearance as a pair of alligator skin boots. | Recommended = *52 #1-52 *Countdown #51-0 *Crisis on Infinite Earths *Infinite Crisis *World War III #1-4 | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = *Multiverse | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}